


QED

by pearl_o



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-26
Updated: 2006-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Fraser really does forgive and forget. And he's doing his damnedest to make Ray the same way.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	QED

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the stop_drop_porn lj community, for the prompt "make-up sex."

The way it goes, Ray thinks, is this: 

a) Fraser is incredibly annoying, therefore

b) it's incredibly easy to get mad at him. Except...

c) It's impossible to _stay_ upset with him.

This is the part Ray doesn't get. Ray is _good_ at being mad; it's a finely honed skill. In the regular scheme of things, he's never met a grudge he doesn't like. At the dinner table at home, all of them bring up past deeds that are as likely to have happened thirty years ago as yesterday.

But Fraser-- Fraser really does forgive and forget. And he's doing his damnedest to make Ray the same way.

Except, of course, Ray is never gonna be a forgetter. He reserves the right to complain whenever he _wants_. That's just a necessary element of surviving living around Fraser.

Forgiving, though. That's another story.

And okay, he's pretty sure Fraser might have gone to his little sister for advice, because otherwise he has no clue where Fraser got the idea to bring him flowers and a box of chocolates. Ray's played that card a couple of times himself, back when he was married, but he didn't ever think it'd be _him_ getting it.

But it's the thought that counts, right? And Fraser's thought is apparently that he doesn't want to fight, and Ray can accept that. He'd rather be making out on Fraser's bed, too.

The wolf's in the corner, pointedly ignoring them, or maybe dreaming of bitches and dogsleds. (At first it freaked Ray out a little, him being in the same room, but he's gotten over it.) The dishes from dinner are in the sink, Fraser's uniform is hanging on the wall, and the sun's setting beyond the curtains, letting the room darken a little minute by minute. 

Ray's got Benny underneath him, half naked and hungry for kisses, his hair mussed and his face soft.

There's a list a mile long in Ray's head of stuff that he never would have done without Fraser there, and it starts with crawling around in sewers and ends a long time later with building cabins in the middle of nowhere, and somewhere in that list there's the part where he's having sex with a guy. But it doesn't seem like that big of a part, because it's Fraser, and when Ray wrap his hand around his cock and strokes like this, Fraser's face gets even softer and his eyes get bigger, and he sighs real softly. 

Maybe that's the explanation, the reason it's impossible to stay mad at the guy: because of the look on his face, the pleasure in his voice, the pride in his eyes, everytime you meet his expectations. There's something about making Fraser happy that makes you feel like a big shot, like a ... like a _good guy_. Like Benny.

Fraser pulls Ray down, closer, so they're pressed chest to chest and kissing some more, slow and deep, like they've got all the time in the world. Fraser shifts a little bit, and gets his hand in between the two of him, so he's got a hold of Ray's dick, too, with his big callused hand. They're working each other, still kissing. Fraser keeps pulling back to gasp, and he makes this noise like he wants to say something but he never does, just kisses Ray some more and tangles their legs together.

Benny's breathing gets heavier and his kisses get messier, till he's just pressing his lips to Ray's face, anywhere he can reach. Then he goes stiff, and Ray can feel the come spurting out of his dick, mssing up Ray's hand and the bedsheets, while Benny lets out the quietest moan.

Fraser let go of Ray's dick -- he needed both hands to clutch onto Ray's sides, like he was afraid he was going to fall off a mountain or Ray was going to disappear -- and so Ray's still hard and ready, his hips moving, trying to get a touch. But Fraser's still resting his head against Ray's chest, catching his breath again, and it's pretty damn nice, just like this.

Not that it's not even nicer once Fraser kisses him again, right before he crawls down the bed to take Ray's dick right into his mouth.

Ray's got to admit it: it's not like Fraser is _always_ the most frustrating guy in the world. And not staying mad at him can be pretty satisfying, too.


End file.
